Pretty or Unpretty
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: Grace and Stevie both feel insecure about themselves, especially around each other, will they both see that they are beautiful. Grace/Stevie friendship, Grelson and Zevie... R and R!


Pretty or Unpretty

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock, or any of the characters mentioned in this story! This story is inspired by the song I Feel Pretty/Unpretty by the Glee Cast. Which is a mash up of Unpretty by TLC and I Feel Pretty by West Side Story! It's a really beautiful song so if you can look it up and sing along! (Jk bout the singing along thing!;) this is my first Stevie/Grace fic, basically first non-Zevie fic so please no flames! Don't forget to R and R please!**

**AN: I have rewritten this story so many times! I have probably been working on this story for maybe two weeks and now it's finally finished! First part is Grace's POV, second part is Stevie's POV. I love this song I think it would fit a lot of different situations with enemies or friends, because everyone girl feels insecure at times and try just need to be reminded how beautiful they are from time to time.**

_Summary: Grace and Stevie both feel insecure about themselves, especially around each other, will they both see that they are beautiful or will someone have to remind them._

_Characters: Grace, Stevie_

_Genre: Friendship/Hurt&Comfort_

_Other Characters: Zander, Nelson_

_Pairing Mentions: Zevie, Grelson_

It seems silly to think that Grace King, second in command to the Perfs, is insecure. She is popular, rich and everything a girl could ever wish to be. She just wishes she could tell people how she really felt. People always told her she was beautiful. It's been the same person inside that little mirror in her bedroom all along. Grace King is NEVER insecure right? Or at least she's not supposed to be!

Grace is just feeling conflicted. She's tried changing herself for the better but nothing ever helps. At the end of the day it's herself she blames. She doesn't know what to do with herself these days. She's a mess.

Grace sees everyone getting plastic surgery. She sees them doing what she once did. Get hair extensions. Get a nose job. Buy tons and pounds of make up. People always don't see their inner beauty and judge clearly on what they see on the outside. It makes them easily in a position to make her feel ugly.

By putting on make up, and making herself an unrecognizable human being, she feels some control and happiness. But when she takes it off, the mask hiding her face, it gets lonely inside her mind, her world! It's like Halloween 24/7 and a horror ride all at the same time!

But some days, are good days. Some days she feels good about herself. She feels pretty, and witty and bright. But those days don't last very long!

Now Stevie was a completely different story!

Stevie was never really insecure about anything. She was the most confident out of Gravity Five and didn't let anything bother her.. That is until Grace came along. She was just so nice and so pretty and so perfect! How could she compete with that, or anyone else for that matter!

She sees all of these girls changing themselves. It makes her wonder if she should too. If a person's hair won't grow they buy wigs and extensions. Girls always got nose jobs, and Botox and plastic surgery. She feels incomplete and unpretty and lousy!

She was dating Zander, her best friend. She wasn't usually the type of girls he dated. They were all girly and feminine, and wore high heels and skirts and wore tons of make up.

She felt she needed to be good enough for Zander. Good enough for herself...

She entered the girls bathroom in the middle of second period. Everyone else was in class, so she didn't have to worry about Molly insulting her or something.

"Who's in there?" She called out, seeing feet in one of the stalls as she washes her hands, upon leaving one of the stalls.

She immediately noticed a pair of recognizable red heels.

"Grace? Is that you?" Stevie asked as she knocked on the unlocked stall which opened with just one touch, only to discover the blonde on the floor with tears in her blue eyes, struggling to make herself throw up.

Stevie had to blink a few times to make sure this wasn't a dream. Grace King, making herself throw up! Her mouth dropped open in shock and she had a horrified expression on her face.

She sighed and hesitantly offered her hand to the small crying girl as she lifted her off the floor.

They walked out of the stall and to the sink.

"Why would you feel the need to do that to yourself, Grace, it makes no sense!" Stevie asked more likely stated, still in shock, as confusion set in.

"You just wouldn't understand! Plus Molly says all of the models do this! They get skinner and prettier! It works for them, why not me..." Grace quietly whispered almost a deadly whisper.

"You're really pretty Grace! You don't need tons of make up, or hair dye or nose jobs to prove that!" Stevie admitted truthfully as she handed Grace a paper towl.

Grace quickly took it as she began wiping her eyes but not wanting to mess up her make up.

"You're really pretty too Stevie!" Grace said with a sad sigh. What has she done with herself!

"Wow you actually called me Stevie?" She asked confused.

"I only call you Loserberry, cause Molly tells me too! I know your real name! Crazy I know!" Grace admits with a small laugh.

"Wow I'm having an actual conversation with a Perf and I don't want to throw up!" Stevie said, before realizing what she said and regretting it right away, "I shouldn't have said that!"

"It's okay." Grace replied with a sad smile.

"I'm becoming a softie! It's seriously killing my street cred!" Stevie fake pouted with a laugh.

"Weird day right?" Grace asked as they smile up at each other.

"Right..."

(The next day)

It was around lunch time. Kacey and Kevin were in the lunch line, Zander and Stevie were already at their lunch table and Nelson was talking to Grace over by the Perf table.

"You're beautiful, you know that right?" Zander whispered to Stevie reassuringly, as he put his arm around her waist and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Yeah I know!" She replied quietly with a relaxed sigh and slight smile as she looked over towards Grace, who was with Nelson talking quietly. Grace gave her a small wave, that didn't go unnoticed by Zander.

"What was that about?" He asked curiously raising his eyebrow.

"Just girl issues, nothing to worry about. Not anymore!" She said whispering the last part mainly to herself as Zander just shrugged and put his arm around Stevie's shoulder with a smile.

They smiled at each other from afar both finally content, with who they were, and each other.


End file.
